


The History of Flax

by white_cross_b



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_cross_b/pseuds/white_cross_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo has a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of Flax

  
"Gojyo, would you please not smoke in bed? You might burn a hole in the linens."

Gojyo rolled his eyes, but instead of putting his cigarette out in the nearby ashtray, he took another drag and stretched languidly, freshly fucked and unwilling to do anything more physical than that. "I don't know why you call the sheets linens," he said. "They're made out of cotton, aren't they?"

"Technically, yes," Hakkai said. He propped himself up, leaning on one elbow as he brushed his sweat-damp bangs out of his face with the other. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed hold of his glasses and slipped them on, studying Gojyo's face carefully. "Linen refers to a fabric made from flax seed, and once upon a time, bedsheets were made from linen. Of course it's much more practical these days to make them from cotton, but as you can see, the name has stuck."

Gojyo said nothing for a minute, just took another drag from his cigarette and watched the smoke from the tip make lazy spirals toward the ceiling after he exhaled. "You're such a nerd, Hakkai," he said at last.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hakkai lay back against the pillows, and if Gojyo hadn't known Hakkai as well as he did, he might have missed the slight tenseness that was now in his shoulders, and in the muscles along his neck and jaw. He _did_ notice, however, and reached over to the ashtray and stubbed out his cigarette, crushing the glowing tip between the glass and the filter until he was sure it was out. It was almost finished anyway, he shrugged to himself.

"Hey," he said, rolling onto his side so he could see Hakkai's eyes. "You know I like that, right?"

"That I'm an insufferable know-it-all?" Hakkai asked, his voice betraying no emotion. It was all in his body language, though, and Gojyo could read it just like Hakkai could read a book.

"That you're smart," Gojyo said. "That you know things." He reached out his hand, tangling his fingers through Hakkai's hair and tugging just a little. "It makes me hot. Like if you were still a teacher, I'd want you to fuck me over your desk."

Hakkai stared back at Gojyo for several long moments. "Would you be wearing a short skirt?"

Gojyo spluttered and flailed for a moment, his laughter easing the tension in Hakkai's body. "You're a sick fuck, Hakkai," he said. "Yeah, if that's what turns you on, I'd wear a skirt. Don't tell me you'd want pigtails, too?"

Now it was Hakkai's turn to chuckle. "Heavens no," he said. "It would be a shame to bind up this hair. Better to leave it down. I'd want you masculine, just the way you are." He shifted, running his hand, warm and firm, up Gojyo's hip and over to his ass, where Hakkai gave it a firm squeeze. "It would spill over the desk as I pushed you forward and slid my hand up your skirt."

Gojyo shivered, not surprised as he felt himself starting to get hard all over again. He must be a sick fuck as well to be getting so turned on at the thought of wearing a skirt and being fucked on a desk. He wasn't the only one, though, he realized as Hakkai pushed Gojyo onto his stomach, his dick hard as he slid it up and down the crack of Gojyo's ass, which was still slippery from lube and come. It was Hakkai's fucking chi or something, Gojyo thought, that gave him such stamina. He'd just come, for fuck's sake, well after Gojyo had, as if he could do it all the damn day long or something, and then Hakkai was pushing inside of him and Gojyo groaned out loud, grinding into the sheets for friction to bring himself off yet again.

"The word linen is derived from the Latin word for the flax plant, which is linum. It has also given rise to several other words such as liniment which, as you know, I use to ease muscle pain after a fight. One word you may be even more familiar with is lingerie..." Hakkai's voice was rough in Gojyo's ear.

Oh _yeah,_ Gojyo said to himself as Hakkai began to thrust. He was definitely going to come again at least once more.

  



End file.
